thecreepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
Nintendogs Creepypasta~ Dog den
I was beginning to set up my nintendogs game for a session with my friend Claire, who had just joined me in loving the virtual dog game that we played on our DS's. When I finally booted up my DS, everything was perfectly normal, all the happy barking sounds at the beginning, all the virtual dogs happily racing towards the screen to see me. Everything was all good. But Claire began to shove me in the shoulder with her elbow, begining to mutter, "It's not working. It keeps just saying 'Dog den'!" I gave her a puzzled look. Usually all my nintendogs games would work, even the older ones that I had bought a longer time ago, they worked perfectly, and were in perfect condition, in my verse, at least. "What do you mean it's not working?" I managed to spit out while my dogs barked noisily in their play on my DS. Claire gave me a look, and then showed me her screen. It was pure white, and in bloody red letters on the screen it read, "D O G D E N" Then the screen faded into the opening screen of the game, and I smiled. "See? It works fine!" And we played for a little while afterwards. But then she began to complain, saying that the hotel wouldn't let her take any of her dogs out, because of a virus that they said was going around. Now I knew something was up. I put my DS down on the bed in front of Claire, letting her play with my dogs, while I took her DS and inspected the gameplay. She only had one dog, which happened to be one of my best dogs from the Dashund and friends version of the game, his name? Jason. Even for a pug, his wrinkly fur was definately starting to look a bit weird. Usually his muzzle would be black, but no... it was white, and his fur was pitch-black instead of tan. I knew it was a glitch. There was no way they could've killed off the other two dogs, and then left me with this one dog remaining, and made him look all screwed up and distorted. Jason then looked at the screen, his eyes completely black, with large red pupils in them, and he went to the screen, the background now changing to glitchy, and then negative. Red blood splattered everywhere in the room. Then Jason's barking began to glitch, and became very deep, almost sounding demonic. I almost jumped and I threw the DS onto the floor. Claire gasped, looking at me with wide eyes, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" She screamed at me, and I looked at the DS that was laying on the floor, it's screen flat on the hard floor. "IT'S DEMONIC!!" I screamed, "DEMONIC!!!!!!!" Claire grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, "No! You broke my DS!" I was flailing in her grip, "IT'S DEMONIC CLAIRE!!!! IT'S BROKEN!!!" I couldn't stop struggling, my mind filled with fright and the worst thoughts about what nintendogs games could do in the future. I even started to scratch at Claire's face, and Claire began pushing me away, ramming me into the desk. "STOP IT!" Claire yelled, grabbing the broken pieces of her DS, and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her. I began throwing around all the nintendogs games I had, throwing my older brother's DS into the wall out of terror, never wanting to see a DS with a nintendogs cartridge in it. I was left in my room for 2 months, and my mom and dad had to talk about sending me to a mental faciility until I can stop thinking about the demonic nintendogs cartridge. Claire had thrown away her broken DS, and I had thrown away the Daschund and friends cartridge. And I always decided to play the newest games of the Nintendogs series, and I never, EVER touched another Daschund and friends game again.